cncensorshipfandomcom-20200215-history
Censorship of The Amazing World of Gumball in Australia
Cartoon Network Australia and New Zealand has censored several episodes of The Amazing World of Gumball. The list of censored scenes is as follows: Season 1 The Pressure *Tobias' mention of a blood pact was changed to just "a pact." *All scenes of characters jumping out windows were cut. *The girls' quick reaction shot before Darwin and Gumball kiss was cut. *Gumball and Darwin commenting on how great their kiss was is cut. The Painting *The scene where Mr. Small lights the painting on fire is cut. Shaved time: To be added... The Mystery *Rocky putting chemicals on his hand was cut. Shaved time: To be added... The Sock *Unlike CN Asia, instead of chopping the 'jumping out the window' scenes altogether, only the actual jumping out of the window was cut, leaving the aftermath with Principal Brown and Miss Simian dragging their bodies intact. It also cuts when Rocky jumps out the window very poorly, showing him begin to jump before cutting to the next scene. *The interrupted kiss between Miss Simian and Principal Brown was also cut, where it shows Principal Brown finishing his 'Food, water and love' statement before cutting straight to Gumball asking if he and Darwin were asked to Principal Brown 's office for a reason. Shaved time: To be added... The Genius *After failing to pronounce library, the scene of Gumball calling it "a place where nerds hang out" was cut. Shaved time: To be added.... The Mustache *Gumball 's butt transformation was cut. *Richard trying to get his boobs to stand up was cut, cutting straight to him lecturing them to 'fight for it.' Shaved time: To be added... The Party *Principal Brown and Miss Simian kissing each other was cut. It shows the door begin to open before cutting straight to their reactions. Shaved time: To be added.... The Date *Richard withdrawing money, only to sneeze and blow his nose on, then throw away, was removed. Because of this he only withdraws money once. *Gumball falling out of the window when Mr. Cuddles attacked him was cut. Shaved time: To be added... The Poltergeist *When Darwin and Gumball use the Electrofat on Mr. Robinson , it shows the first few seconds when they turn it on and the small effect. They begin to turn it up, before it cuts to the Watterson's house having the blackout, cutting out the electrocution process altogether. *In Darwin's flashback of the last time they saw Mr. Robinson smile, it shows up to when Mr. Robinson begins to chuckle and back to the present, cutting out when Mr. Robinson laughs hysterically at the still-trapped Darwin . *When Darwin and Gumball are caught using Mr. Robinson as a puppet, the 'wanna make out?' line is cut. Shaved time: To be added... The Car *A zoom-in was made in the scene where Richard proclaims, "Now, make me beautiful!" This was done to not show a close-up of Richard's breasts with the electrodes attached to him. This happened in the flashback as well. *Richard bending out the dint in Mr. Robinson's car was cut. *Richard showing off his newly aquired muscles was cut. Shaved time: To be added... The Curse *When the fooball post falls down on Gumball after he's kicked into it is cut. *When Gumball does all the bad luck activities with Anais is cut. **The following scene is zoomed in on Anais and Darwin, leaving out Gumball's dust, where Gumball's dialogue may also be cut too. Shaved time: To be added... The Microwave *When Anais is eaten by Kenneth, she asks what the..? then screams, her mentioning 'what the..?' was cut. *The word 'gross' when Gumball explains Kenneth as a 'gross dog thing' is cut. Shaved time: To be added.... The Meddler *When Gumball lifts up his skirt to Nicole, his butt is pixellated. *When the camera zooms in on Gumballs butt at the tournament is cut. Shaved time: To be added... Season 2 The Phone *Gumball saying "noob" was muted slightly, to not include the first long 'o' sound. Shaved time: To be added.... The Watch *When Gumball and Darwin hit the Construction Men's glass, the scene where they stick even more to the glass is cut. Season 6 The Awareness ▪When Gumball geting a new skin skip to banana joe afraid Category:The Amazing World of Gumball Category:Australian censorship